The End
The End is another dimension that was introduced in the 1.9 pre-releases, mentioned by Bobby Brown. The End is home to Endermen and The Enderdragon, as well as plenty of Obsidian, End Stone, and special blocks that will heal the Enderdragon. Overview Getting to The End To gain access to the End, the player must have access to an item called an Eye of Ender, which is a craftable item created by combining Blaze Powder and Ender Pearls. After the Eyes of Ender have been acquired, the player must locate a Stronghold. They can be found by throwing an Eye of Ender, right clicking while holding the item, which will send it flying through the air and other blocks until it eventually falls down. Repeat this step of throwing Eyes of Ender and you will soon find yourself in the depths of the Stronghold. You will come across the End Portal which can be repaired with the Eyes of Ender you crafted earlier. By jumping in the portal, the player will be teleported to The End in a similar fashion as when being tele-ported to The Nether. The portal has a 3D particle effect the same when you're entering the Nether. TIP: Note that it will most likely take multiple throws to get close enough to a Stronghold that the Eye of Ender begins to float down through the floor. Be sparing in your use of this item as it has a 1/5 chance to shatter and it is tedious to obtain the necessary items to craft more, use each throw to get the general direction in which to go and travel a fair distance before using another. Also note that to access the End Portal you will need 12 Eyes of Ender, though there is a possibility of finding more within chests in the Stronghold it is best to be prepared with a surplus before you journey forth. Gallery 1 The End Portal room.png|The room with the portal. The End Portal ready.png|The portal when it is ready. 2012-01-31 181250.png|A decent view of The End portal 2013-06-07_14.15.50.png|If you complete an end portal while you are inside the portal frame, upon placing the last Eye of Ender you will be teleported as normal. In The End As soon as the player enters The End, a long purple bar (health) can be seen on top of the screen. This indicates the health of the present Enderdragon (unless the player has already killed it previously). The player will spawn in a small room underground surrounded by End Stone. Across The End there are tall pillars, made of Obsidian, scattered around. These pillars have shining crystals on top that will regenerate the Enderdragon's health when it is near them. These crystals can be destroyed by hitting them once. However, because they explode upon being destroyed, it is advised to use a Bow. After defeating the Enderdragon, a portal right under where it is defeated will spawn. Going through the portal will trigger the end credits, give the player the "The End." achievement and return the player to the Overworld. Before defeating the Enderdragon it is impossible to return to the Overworld without dying. That being said it is most advisable to create a few Ender Chests which you can store items and access from either the Overworld or in The End to avoid losing any important items while destroying the healing crystals. Obsidian Pillars Obsidian Pillars are located in The End and also heal the Ender Dragon by using Ender Crystals located on the top. These are currently the only structure in The End. Gallery 2 The End first sight.png|The player first entering The End. Enderdragon healed.png|The Enderdragon being healed by the crystals. Enderdragonportaldrop.png|The portal back to the Overworld. Trivia *The portal appearing after defeating the Ender Dragon can be destroyed in creative mode, but the only way to get back to the normal world if the portal is shattered is to kill yourself. *Disc 11 seems to be a clue to the End, due to the miner dying by an enderman and possibly crafting an Eye of Ender. *If a Bed is placed in The End and is right-clicked on, it will explode in a fashion similar to as it would in The Nether. *The same as The Nether, if you have a clock, the dial on the clock will move to day to night rapidly while there. *In The End, it always seems to be night. *In The End, the biome is "sky." *In addition, many believe it is the moon. *The Ender Dragon (from faraway) sometimes looks like it's freezing. *Above the portal to The Dream and Credits, is an Ender Dragon egg. Clicking on the egg will teleport to another area. The only way to get it is by making a platform and using a Piston and triggering it. *The end is the only world where you can reach the "ends" of it. *It is impossible to make a Nether portal in the End, nor is it possible to make an End portal in the Nether. Category:Environment Category:World Category:Dimension